The Time Of Realization
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: Rin is becoming more and more depressed as she watches Inuyasha & Kagome's relationship flourish. What happens when Sesshomaru returns, determined to mate with her, to find Rin crying- and declaring her love for him, thinking she was alone? One-Shot.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Alright, this is my first one-shot, so I would really appreciate some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru & Older Rin**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rated M for a reason. If you don't like lemons, don't read.**

**Place: Fuedal Era, The Goshinboku**

**Playlist For This Story(what I listened to while I wrote it): Storia - Kalafina & I Did It For Love - BoA**

**Okay, I would really love some feedback. So...be a darling and REVIEW. :)**

**-Doll.**

**ATTENTION: It has come to my attention that this story was in need of alittle editing, I apologize for the random vulgarity that TOTALLY frazzled the way the story was supposed to be. This was edited on 12-31-10.**

**----------**

She leaned against the large trunk of the tree known as Goshinboku, unsure of what she could possibly do to remedy her current situation.

It was begining to grow dark, the sun was slowly setting behind the large mountains to rest, to prepare for the new day that was tomorow.

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Rin stood. She looked around her, wishing her lord and master were with her. Her Sesshomaru...

She shook her head quickly, as if to shake those thats from her. No, he was not her Sesshomaru. Only her master. Oh how she wished he would love her, or at least care. She knew how he despised her, as he despised all the beings known as humans. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't change herself, she was who she was born to be: Rin, poor, lonely, human Rin.

She sat against the old well and thought of Kagome and Inuyasha. Thought of their shamless kisses, their passionate embraces, the love words they whispered in each others ears- their undying love for each other.

The human and the hanyou, perfect for each other, perfectly content.

Rin's heart clenched.

She lifted her hand to her mouth, muffled the sobs that escaped. Why couldn't she be that happy? Why couldn't she be loved that way? The tears fell silently, running down her smooth alabaster skin. Her hazel eyes closed tightly to fight them off.

The wind blew softly, her long brown hair moving silently with it. Little did she know her scent carried, drifting to her beloved's keen senses, alarming him...

------------

Sesshomaru glided through the forest gracefully, quietly. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to see her, feel her presence, to hear her vioce, to smell her heavenly scent.

He needed Rin.

This was the first time he had came to visit her in months; oh how he'd missed her. Rin with the long hair and doe eyes. Rin with the fire and the spirit. Rin with the soft heart and smile.. He planned to ask her to be his mate, seeing as she was now nineteen. She would be his love, his lady. Lady Rin of The Western Lands.

He didn't think he could wait much longer. Just as he was nearing the village he caught it: her scent. Though there was something accompanied with it...

Sadness. Tears.

His Rin was weeping.

Though his face remained stoic, his heart began to pound mercilessly in his chest. Rin never cried, ever. He changed course, headed for the source of her scent: The Bone Eaters Well.

What could be wrong? What happened to cause his Rin such sadness? Was she hurt? Was someone ill?

He would find out, quickly. He would fix it, anything to make Rin happy.

When he made it to the sacred tree, he saw her.

Eyes tightly shut, her small, delicate hand covering her mouth to quiet her loud weeping, her face streaked with tears. His heart began to beat faster, all he could hear was Rin's weeping, and the pounding of his heart. All was quiet. As he quietly approached the well he heard it. Though her voice was hindered by her tears, he heard it loud and clear.

"Oh Sesshomaru, why? Why must you hate me so? Why can't you love me as I love you?"

His eyes widened, the only sign of what he was feeling deep inside. Hate her? He didn't hate her, he loved her! How could she not see it?! She was his heart, his very soul.

His Rin.

He stepped forward, revealing himself in the pale moonlight, though she didn't see him. He opened his mouth to speak, though no words came forth. The demon lord realized something he would never admit out loud.

He was nervous.

He began to walk towards her, careful to move as silently as possible. When he was right in front of her, he came to his knees, lifted his unclawed hand to her tear stained cheek. Her eyes snapped open, though she did not scream. Her sobs abruptly stopped, her hand fell limply to her lap.

Was she dreaming? No, she had never dreamed him so clearly. Could never imagine those piercing amber eyes and long silver hair quite so perfectly. He was here.

Her Sesshomaru was here.

"Rin," he said quietly, "Why do you weep?"

Her eyes widened, how could she answer that? She shook her head, refusing him for the first time.

His eyes widened momentarely, though he covered his supirse quickly, "Answer me, Rin."

Her heart began to pound, she knew he could hear it, which only succeeded in making it pound ever faster. His patience was wearing thin. Why wouldn't she answer him? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth?

_She's so beautiful_, he thought,_ so lovely. Oh how I want her._

"Rin," he whispered, his voice gruff.

This startled her- what was wrong with her lord? He never spoke this way. Where did all of this emotion come from?

"Rin," he repeated, "I want you."

"L-lord S-sesshomaru, I-"

His lips fastened onto hers, muffling any words she might've spoken. His lips were warm and suprisingly soft, they felt so wonderful against hers. He forced her lips open, his tongue delved deep into the convines of her mouth.

She didn't struggle, didn't fight. She responded.

Her tongue battled with his, explored his mouth as thoroughly as his. He leaned closer, pressing her more firmly against the well. His hands gripped her hips, pressed her more firmly against him, revealing his large arousal.

He pressed closer, grinding his hips into hers- heat to heat. Her moan was muffled by his mouth, but he heard it. It only aroused him more. He broke the kiss, stared into her eyes as they both struggled to breath. He lifted her into his arms, carried her to the sacred tree, set her against the trunk.

"We have to talk," he declared as he sat in front of her.

"About what, my lord?" She asked, still mesmerized by the kiss.

"First, don't call me that when we are alone. I am Sesshomaru," he ordered, regretting that he sounded so cold and demanding.

"Y-yes my lor- Sesshomaru. Yes Sesshomaru," What was going on?

"I have something important to ask you, Rin. You must understand that what I am about to ask you is permanent, and very serious."

"What is it m- Sesshomaru? Are you ill? Is everything alright?" She asked, laying a hand on his arm.

His stomach fluttered, "Everything is fine, Rin. But listen to me, and listen carefully."

She nodded, he had her full attention.

"Rin," he began, internally disgusted that he was so nervous, "Will you be my mate?"

She gasped," What?"

"I told you to listen," he barked.

She flinched, "I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But did you really just ask me-"

"Yes, damnit! I ask you to be my mate," he roared, shocking Rin and himslef. He had never spoke to her this way. He had never shown his anger before, never in all the years they had known each other.

"Sesshomaru...why?" She asked, wanting the words desperatley.

"Why what?" he asked, impatient on the outside- growing more and more nervous on the inside.

"Why are you asking me to be your mate?"

He remained quiet for the longest time, unsure of how he should answer. Unsure if he could. Rin's heart was pounding. Why hadn't he answered her? Why was he looking at her that way?

What was that unreadable emotion in his eyes?

"Because I.." he sighed, looked into her eyes, "Because I love you."

She gasped, a large smile forming on her lips, "And I love you, Sesshomaru."

He could have swore his heart stopped, "Lay with me, Lady Rin?"

Without a word, she launched herself into his arms, crushed his lips with hers.

His arms came around her instantly, holding tightly against him. The kiss was thourough, deep. Somewhere between gentle and rough. He released her, only to press her against the large trunk of the sacred tree. His hands ran over her, exploring every glorious inch of her lucious body.

His Rin was definatley not a little girl anymore.

Her hands delved deep into his long silver mane, holding him to her as she unconciously massaged his scalp. He growled, the hands stroking her bottom gripped her hips, pulled her more firmly against his body. He struggled with his arousal, desperately trying to find his control. He had to be gentle, this was no whore- this was Rin. His Rin.

And his Rin was a virgin, so unexperienced. So innocent, so beautifully pure.

He broke the kiss, amber eyes met hazel. Her eyes were clouded, misted with passion and arousal. Her long brown hair spilled all around them, curling even as he ran his fingers through. How lovely she was, was all he could think.

He didn't deserve her.

"Rin," he panted, "This Sesshoumaru is trying not to be rough. I am sorry for handling you this way."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru? I- Did it seem that I didn't enjoy it? I- I liked it, Sesshoumaru..You didn't have to stop."

His eyes softened, his heart fluttered- though he would _never_ admit it.

"No mate, you did no such thing. I just wanted to show you what you mean to me- that this first time is very special and sacred," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

She pressed to her lips to his softly, sweetly, "All my time with you is special. Every time with you will always be sacred, my Sesshoumaru."

It felt so good to call him that, a secret wish finally coming true. His heart clenched at that. He was hers, he thought. Though the name was such a small gesture, so small a change, it was everything.

Absolutley everything.

He began to undress her slowly, taking in every inch of her. Savoring every glorious part of her body. She was a treasure, his treasure. Rin with the doe eyes and long lucious hair. Rin with the alabaster skin and full, feminine curves.

When she was naked before him, he couldn't help but stare.

His hands roamed her body lustlily, cupping and squeezing in all the right places. His thumbs rubbed over the swollen pink peaks of her breasts, flicking and squeezing them over and over until she couldn't help but shudder.

_I must be dreaming_, she thought frantically as her body took on a mind of its own. Arching and shuddering with every small caress, swirling on the inside with hot molten heat. His mouth replaced his hands, licking and sucking her flesh. His warm lips enclosed over a swollen nipple, sucking her ruthlessly.

She gasped. Her back arched, one hand fisted in his hair. He growled, shocked but pleased with the way her naked body moved against his. He released her nipple, earning a dissapointed whine from his mate-to-be.

He chuckled, "Be patient, Rin. I must undress."

Her head shot up, her innocent doe eyes wide as she watched him slowly take off his clothes. He was so beautiful, with his pale skin, long legs, and hard muscular body. He crawled on top of her, one leg slid between her thighs, touching her wet heat.

She unconsiously squeezed her legs together, a gesture of innocence and embarassment. He chuckled, ran his hands up the lean muscles of her legs, grasping her bottom tighly in his hands. Earning a moan from his partner. He kissed her neck soflty, licking her the junction between her neck and shoulder lovingly.

"I will mark you here Rin," he whispered, enphasising with his tongue.

His pulled her thighs apart, placed himself between them. His hands moved to her heat, making Rin jerk to attention.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, no one had ever touched her there before.

"Have no fear, my love. I will bring you nothing but pleasure. I promise."

He ran his unclawed hand over her soft mound, stroaking her slit. She shuddered, her hips lifted. He spread her thighs more, revealing her most private place to him. The scent of her arousal hit hard, making his already throbbing manhood tighten.

He groaned.

He played with the wet lips of her womanhood, finding that little bundle of nerves.

Rin's moaned, the pleasure and shock flooding through her.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Do you like this Rin?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

He began to rub her clit, fondling her jewel.

Her moans grew loud and breathless, escalating as he added more pressure. Something was happening to her: her heart was pounding, her body was shaking, she could barley breathe. There was an odd pressure in her chest. The pressure increased as he rubbed harder, faster.

Her body moved- arching into his hand as he fondled her.

"S-sesshomaru s-something is happening to me. I-"

"That's right Rin, don't stop. Don't think. Feel," he murmured, slipped a finger inside her.

She came in one hot, quick burst, filling his hand with her essence as her breath let out on a broken moan. He kissed her roughly, so unbearably aroused by everything she did. He held his stiff member in his hand, brought it to her clit and rubbed slowly.

The pleasure was so strong, so acute, he nearly rammed into her then. He broke the kiss on a shudder, their breath mingled together in loud, uneven pants. She looked down, watched as he rubbed his large shaft against her once more.

He felt so good, she couldn't help but moan. He was so big, what if he didn't fit?

He felt her stiffen, knew immediatley what she was thinking, "Fear not, love. I will fit, trust me. I'm sorry to say it will hurt at first, but it will get better. I swear it."

She gasped, "It will hurt you too?"

He couldn't help but embrace her, her innocence was so acute, her love so unnconditional.

"No, darling. I will be fine. Are you ready, love?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

He held his manhood in his unclawed hand, positioned himself at her entrance, braced his other hand next to her head. He rubbed against her once more, lubricated himself with her wetness. He slid into her slowly, stopped when he was only an inch in.

_She's so tight_, his demon growled,_ How can I go farther without tearing her?_

"Wh-why did you stop, my love? You feel so..so good," He jerked his head, stared into her eyes as she whispered, "Wont you fill me, my lord?"

He growled, complying with her wishes as he slid deeper inside her. Her slick walls closed over her, stroaking him until he made contact with her barrier.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he panted, then slammed into her.

She screamed, the pain radiating through her body broke his heart. They lay there, completley still. He waited for her to curse him, tell him to get off her. He looked into her eyes, his face totally blank; but Rin knew better.

What she said shocked him, "M-move Sesshoumaru. I w-want you."

He hesitated, feeling foolish even as he asked, "Are you certain?"

She nodded, her body was slowly relaxing, finally accommodating Sesshomaru's large girth.

He moved slowly, pulling out and thrusting deep inside her, setting a slow and gentle rhythm. Their bodies moved together, totally in sync with one another. Her inner walls clenched him tightly, making it harder with every thrust to keep the pace slow. The wanton panting and unembarassed moans weren't helping either. She felt so good. And though he knew it was cliche- unlike any other.

Rin had never imagined it could be like this. He filled her, over and over felt whole. Complete. But she couldn't help but want something..more. She gripped his hips in her hands, suprising him as she forced him tighter against her.

"Faster," she demanded.

The youkai froze, her demands taking him by surprise, "I do not think that is wise, Rin."

Her hands caressed his back hesitantly, her shyness was slowly fading. All she could think about was the way Sesshomaru felt inside her, of how erotic it would be to be feel him pound into her passionatley.

Mercilessly.

"Please?" She whispered, her hands tracing over his butt, squeezing.

He could feel his iron hard control begin to slip away, was she _trying_ to turn him into a savage?

"You asked for it, Rin," he warned as he slammed into her, gripping her hips in his hands, pushing himself in deeper and deeper. Setting a new rhythm: hard and wantonly fast.

She gripped his hair, her moans puncutating with every thrust of his hips. Her moans grew louder, her shyness and modesty non-existent.

He stroked her inner walls roughly, panted with every hard thrust. He pulled her tighter against him, pistoned into at a new angle. Her moans grew louder, her body arched farther. Flesh slapped against flesh, the smell of sex filled the air.

He angled himself upward, hitting that special spot deep inside her, making her orgasm hit her like a tsunami. A tital wave.

But Sesshomaru wasn't finished yet, no not yet.

His hands pushed her closer, sliding him deeper than ever before. The pressure began to steadily build inside her once again, suprising and delighting her. His unclawed hand slid between them, fondiling her clit roughly, her pleasure spicked.

His fangs latched into her shoulder, sealing the deal forever. She was his. Finally, _his_.

Rin came with one last loud moan, with her Sesshomaru quickly following her.

He collapsed on top of her, too tired to pull out just yet. He lay on his side, his arm wrapped possesivley around her, his hand cupping her breast.

"I love you," she murmured as she fell asleep.

"And this Sesshomaru loves you, Rin. Always," he murmured softly, a contented smile warming his usually cold face.

It seemed the time of realization was over at last.

-------------

**Okay, it's done!**

**I hope you all liked it. And if you did, REVIEW it please!**

**J'adore,**

**-Doll.**

**Edited: 1-31-10. Mmkay, that's ALOT better. :)**


End file.
